


What Happens in the Pit...

by skeeviejeevie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeviejeevie/pseuds/skeeviejeevie
Summary: Sure, Giles fell into beautiful vampires in S5's "Buffy vs. Dracula" and nothing happened. Alternatively he got used and loved it. I'm going to say that they're called the sisters like in a sister wives way so no incest here.





	

The Three Sisters surrounded him. Their skin was soft, and it was touching him everywhere. Supple skin brushed against his, fingers dragging across his body, pulling at his clothes, his hair.

Giles knew he shouldn't, but they were some of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen, and they wanted him. It wasn't like he had any alternatives, and he half convinced himself they might let him go afterwards. 

The sisters whispered to each other in what sounded like Romanian, giggling as they stripped him. One of them, a dazzling redhead, pulled his head into her lap and bent over to kiss him. Her tongue was cool, languidly moving between his open lips. Her kisses were slow and deep, intoxicating. Giles returned her kisses eagerly, hands reaching up to cup her face.

Her dark-haired companions had him stripped completely within minutes. They shed their dresses with equal efficiency and were back on him before he noticed they had moved. 

One of the brunettes whispered something to the redhead, causing her to stop kissing Giles, set his head down gently, strip, and join her playmate between his thighs. The two women licked him from the base to his tip in perfect synchronization. They would interchange positions without a word, tongues constantly swirling over his hardening cock. While they worked, the other brunette bent her head to his chest. She nibbled playfully, licking and sucking at the nipple before blowing on it. Her hand pinched and pulled at his other, kneading it relentlessly. 

The three of them left Giles breathless, body tense and head thrown back. The woman on his chest moved her kisses up his chest, neck, and jaw until her lips met his. Her kisses were more demanding than the redhead's, strong and unforgiving. She broke off, shifting to straddle his face. The vampire sat down, grinding herself against his mouth as his tongue slipped between her. His hands curled around her thick thighs, pulling her close.

His tongue moved confidently and quickly, dipping between her lips before flicking her clit. Giles sucked and teased her eagerly, and soon she was moaning freely.

With Giles' cock hard, the two moved off him. The redhead straddled him without allowing him inside, instead she rutting herself against his dick. The brunette sat up, kissing and playing with the redhead, her hands roving between her chest and clit.

They continued like this for what felt like eternity to his tortured body, until the thighs wrapped around his head began to tremble. The woman's thighs tightened, and she came with a loud moan. Giles continued his efforts through her first and second orgasms until the vampire, seemingly satisfied for the moment, moved to lay on her back beside him. 

The woman rutting against him stopped, and allowed him inside her. He slid into her easily, and her tight coolness made Giles shudder with pleasure. She rode him slowly, hips moving in a slight circular motion as she carefully pulled out before pushing him back in.

The vampire who was kissing her took her turn on Giles' face. She sat facing the redhead, kissing her as she directed Giles' tongue. She was stricter than the previous sister, forcing his face where she wanted it, not letting herself come. The redhead's slow buildup paid off, and she shuddered around him before joining the other resting sister at his side.They bit into his shoulders, shallow love bites that wouldn't kill him.

The sister on his face instantly replaced her, turning to face Giles as she slid onto him.

She rode him hard, relentless fast strokes, her hips slamming into his. Giles had been on the edge for so long that he came quickly. The vampiress didn't seem surprised, she merely kept rode through his orgasm. She got off and set to work cleaning his cum off him, licking and sucking until he got hard.

As soon as he was hard enough, she pulled back. She rolled over onto her back and spread her legs, waiting. The other two sisters moved to her sides, alternating between kissing her and sucking on her nipples.

Giles crawled over to her, hitching her legs up over his shoulders before plowing into her. His thrusts were hard and powerful, and the woman let out delighted moans. Her companions changed to playing with her clit while kissing each other and Giles.

She came hard, and Giles kept hammering into her through it, not stopping for her second or third orgasms, only for his own.

He landed with a thud between the three sisters, and they crowded around him, nipping at him and drinking from the shallow cuts. The light loss of blood and incredible sex made Giles feel sleepy and submissive. He dozed off as they fed.

When he was "rescued," Riley politely pretended he didn't see the lovebites, or Giles' naked ass. He just held up the cross with his eyes averted until Giles put his clothes back on, then helped him out of the pit. The sisters called out to him as he left, sad little wails that almost made him go back. Almost.


End file.
